Firework
by HugsxKisses01
Summary: This is just a story about how I think Kendall and Jo should have really met


Hey Guys. Um... I just wanted to tell everybody this is my first ever story, so please review and give me any advice you think is necessary. So, i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Big Time Rush, The Palm Woods, ect. The only thing i own i the idea. Oh, and I no reason why the song by Katy Perry is also the title of this story, I don't own this song either, so

FIREWORKS

JO's POV

Why did I always have to be the new girl? Why did I always have to be the one that could never stay at one school for a year. Every since I was 5 and my dad got his big promotion, I have never stayed in one place for a long time. I was constantly moving from place to place. I was born in Raliegh, North Carolina , and I lived there until I was 5. Then, when it was about 1 months from my birthday, I discovered I was moving to Nashville, Tennessee. I was always moving after that. I eventually ended up here, at the Palm Woods in LA.

Why was I here? I had dreams of becoming a actress. I supposedly had talent, so my parents made enough money to send me here. I hated it here. The only people that were here were stuck up brats who always looked at me funny because I didn't have an LA tan. I haven't had any luck here. The only place I have ever had luck is in North Carolina. North Carolina is the only place I truly belong. That will sure as heck never change. Well, may as well go to the beach and try to enjoy myself, who knows, maybe a cute guy will be there, maybe a singer or an actor.

KENDALL's POV

Whoa. I cant believe in a matter of 2 months I changed from a crazy hockey player from Minneapolis,Minnesota to ¼ of the band Big Time Rush. How could that even happen? I never even wanted to be famous. Well, never wanted to be a famous singer. I always wanted to play on a hockey team and be a professional, but ended up here. Why couldn't James just become a famous singer and be happy, why did he have to drag me, Carlos, and Logan into it.

I hate it here. The only people here are little tan blond brats who think they own LA and go around trying to get us boys from Minnesota to like them. Do they think we are dumb? Well, maybe we aren't the brightest people ever, but we sure as heck wouldn't go out with them. I haven't had any luck here since I moved from Minneapolis. I haven't found a half decent girl who I really liked who I wouldn't have to be fake around. Why couldn't there be another girl like me here who I could be happy with? Well, I should probably quit thinking and get to the beach with the guys before they kill me.

JO's POV

After I got to the beach, I found a lounge chair in the shade to sit under and enjoy my book. I was sitting next to 3 guys who were currently talking about hockey in Minneapolis. What would they know about it? They were probably just local guys trying to get my attention like every other guy did.

KENDALL's POV

I was walking down to the beach when I spotted the guys.

NOBODYS POINT OF VIEW

Kendall continued walking over to the guys when he spotted a girl. A girl sitting next to Logan talking to him about something. _Knowing the kinds of conversations Logan has, he was boring the girl with a fun fact about something science or math. _Kendall though.

As Kendall got closer to the other ¾ of Big Time Rush and the girl who was previously talking to Logan, he started to see the girl sitting by Logan better, and saw she was quite cute. _Just like every other girl here in LA, cute be weird. Something is different about this one though. _Thought Kendall to himself.

"Hey Kendall" said the Logan." Finally deciding to join the party". Jo turned around to see who Logan was talking to. She saw a very attractive young boy walking towards her. He didn't have a tan, which to her was a sign that he wasn't like the other guys here in LA. _He's pretty cute, maybe I should talk to him. _Thought Jo.

Kendall said to Logan while taking a seat next to him, " Hey whats up".

Logan then went on to introduce Kendall to Jo, " Hey Kendall, this is a girl we met down here a couple minutes ago. Her name is Jo. You two should really hang out, you are a lot alike" said Logan

**3 Hours Later**

JO's POV

The sun is sadly starting to go down. I wish I wouldn't have to go home so early, but I did. The guys of BTR (Except Kendall) left about 2 ½ hours ago to go flirt with some girls, leaving her and Kendall to talk. We discussed our pasts with each other, and I really felt like I could trust him with anything, well as much as you cant trust a person you met 3 hours ago. We had decided that we would try going out, considering it was a "Love at first sight" thing and we really liked each other. So, now I am as happy now as I was in KY. He is so cute. I keep getting lost in his eyes.

KENDALL's POV

Wow. She is so beautiful. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me. Darn it, the sun is going down, so I have to leave now to go home and do my chores. I really felt like she wasn't like any of the other girls I met here in LA, she is a true person, and can be herself with out problems. Well, how do I tell her I need to leave, do I kiss her or is it too early, should I text her later, help me.

NOBODYS POV

" Sorry Jo, but it is getting dark, so I have to get going, my mom will kill me if I do not do my chores. Do you want me to text you later when I am done with the chores?"

" Sure, that would be nice. I cant wait until tomorrow."

Kendall finally decided he should kiss her, so he did. They both felt fireworks. Jo was definitely not leaving LA anytime in her distant future.


End file.
